Bestia negra: Deborador de sueños
by Beth Riall
Summary: Despues de un año de encierro, Marche Radiuju esta listo para destruir cada parte de este mundo. Y eso incluye a lo traidores de sus amigos. Desde el capitulo 13.
1. Chapter 2

**Decisión**

,

Los dragones de hielo rugían furiosamente ante el intruso que había osado cazar en su territorio, muy lejos estaban de saber que ellos mismos eran la presa. En realidad, nunca podrían saberlo.

Rugían de ira y odio, pero más que nada, rugían de dolor. Aquellos que no fueron rebanados por la espada, encontraban un doloroso final siendo destazados por sus manos. Una manada de lobos, que esperaba el momento para atacar a quien sobreviviese, no tuvo más remedio que ayudar a su enemigo territorial ante esta nueva amenaza.

Docenas de bestias rugieron al amanecer, la última rugió en victoria al caer la noche.

* * *

Todo se estaba saliendo de control para el Don juez Cid, no solo se estaba poniendo en duda su liderazgo sino que la fe que Ivalice tenia en sus protectores se estaba perdiendo. La última gota fue la muerte de Ézel Berbier, más precisamente, se debió a la muerte de esos jueces. Jueces corruptos, pero jueces. Sus muertes fueron algo horrible, lo que sea que los había atacado fue terriblemente brutal. Pero su máxima preocupación fue más bien lo que descubrieron más tarde: una zona sin leyes.

Toda la mansión y alrededores habían perdido la magia que los conectaba con las leyes que regían Ivalice. Lo más preocupante era que les fue imposible volver a imponerlas. Trataron por todos los medios de restablecer la magia de la ley, pero fue imposible.

El que un ser fuese capaz de algo así era algo que Cid no podía creer, llegó a la conclusión de que probablemente Ézel fue demasiado lejos con sus experimentos y esa imperdonable transgresión fue el resultado. No seria extraño que alguien aprovechara la oportunidad para matarle pero, ¿Por qué los jueces? ¿Ézel sabía que alguien vendría por él? ¿Extrajo las leyes apropósito con el fin de exterminar al intruso? ¿Los jueces eran acaso una medida de seguridad? No, ni siquiera Ézel seria capas de anular las leyes. Era algo que estaba más allá de los mismos jueces, solo la reina podría lograr tal hazaña. Pero la reina estaba de vacaciones…

Era demasiado confuso para Cid, la respuesta estaba ahí, pero no lograba verla. Quizás… quizás era hora de que investigara más a fondo… quizás sea hora de que regrese principio de todo… a la masacre de la prisión. Sabía que ese fue el principio de esta pesadilla, algo en lo más profundo de él se lo estaba gritando, y algo más. Era algo que se negaba totalmente a escuchar.

No importa. Lo más importante es que para resolver esto debe regresar al principio. El principio… ¿La prisión es realmente el principio? O acaso era… No. Ese definitivamente no era el principio, todo eso quedo atrás. Él quedo muy atrás. ¿Por qué no simplemente podía olvidarlo de una buena vez? ¿Por qué ese recuerdo tenia que seguir atormentándolo? Lo que esta hecho esta hecho y es definitivo. Por ahora solo importaba una cosa, y era solucionar todo el problema.

Cid regresaría a lo que él creyó el verdadero principio. Regresaría a la prisión de Sprohm.

La respuesta tenia que estar ahí, y pobre de aquel que se atreva a nombrar a Marche como el culpable. Cid realmente lo estimaba mucho, lo suficiente para evitar que los rumores se propaguen más de lo usual. Pero sabía que eso no seria así para siempre, y antes de eso tenia que atrapar al culpable.

* * *

-Shara, hace tiempo que no te veía, ¿Dónde has estado? –El encargado del bar de Sprohm le preguntó a Sahara una vez sentada en la barra. La chica se veía bastante desanimada, casi como una de esas solteronas amargadas que se sientan en la barra y piden alcohol hasta que caen en medio del bar, o vomitan en la maseta de la esquina.

-Investigando – Shara no estaba de ánimos para hablar mucho. Todo el día se había estado repitiendo en su cabeza las palabras de Hunter, incluso llegó a decirlas en voz alta sin darse cuenta en medio de la calle, lo cual atrajo varias miradas, las que aumentaron considerablemente cuando Shara se dio cuenta y se puso roja como tomate.

-Supongo que no fue del todo bien –El que Shara pareciese apunto de derrumbarse en medio de la barra no era una buena señal. –Tengo lo necesario para etas cosas. –El encargado tomó algunas botellas de debajo de la barra y comenzó a preparar su mescla únicamente reservada para sus mejores clientes en momentos de crisis.

-Lo que necesito no es alcohol, es una maldita respuesta –Solo vio a Hunter dos veces y ya lo odiaba. No solo porque en su primer encuentro le disparo y le dejo lo que seguramente seria una cicatriz permanente, sino porque se negó a decir lo que sabía. Ese hombre sabía algo; Shara lo sabía. Y todo lo que le dijo fue: Tercera fila, número cuatro. ¿Qué diablos significaba eso?

Shara primero pensó que podría tratarse de algún libro de la biblioteca, pero todo lo que encontró fueron novelas de ficción o recetas de flan amarillo. Después pensó en la biblioteca de Ézel, lo que le costo un gran favor y enorme soborno para poder volver a entrar. Nada. Comenzaba a pensar que se la habían jugado en grande.

-_Tercera fila, número cuatro_ –Repitió mentalmente.

_No permitiré que un corazón se rompa en mil pedazos por algo que salga de mi boca_.

-Tch, ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso? –Murmuró. No entendía como un corazón podía partirse solo por rebelarle quien era el asesino, ¿Era realmente alguien a quien ella conocía? ¿Era…?

-¡Shara!

-¡Gua! –Shara gritó de la sorpresa. – ¿Q-Qué pasa? –Preguntó torpemente. No parecía haber puesto mucha atención al mundo que lo rodeaba, y eso era una vergüenza para ella. Se había ganado casi tantos enemigos como Ritz y de seguro más de uno estaría ansioso de emboscarla en un momento de debilidad, aprovechando que ya no son el clan más fuerte. Al menos no desde la deserción de un gran número de miembros.

-Toma, esto te hará sentir mucho mejor –Shara lo dudaba. Las palabras de Hunter seguían grabadas en lo profundo de su cabeza, imposibles de irse, al menos no hasta tener una respuesta. ¿Siquiera existía una? O ¿Acaso Hunter le dijo esas palabras solo para mantenerla ocupada? ¿No quería que se inmiscuyera?

_Regresa a casa, si todo sale bien entonces no tendrás nada de que preocuparte._

¿De que no tenia que preocuparse? ¿Es que el asesino vendría por ella? De ser el mismo tipo que casi mata a Ritz, no seria el primero que busca venganza contra ella. Aunque si seria el primero capaz de partir en dos a una persona solo con sus manos…

Eso si era preocupante.

Shara tomó solo un trago de su bebida, no creyó tomar más que eso. No es que fuese una bebida horrible, en realidad era realmente dulce y la hacia sentirse un poco mejor, el dolor de cabeza que parecía despertar el recuerdo de Hunter se estaba calmando. Pero Shara realmente no disfrutaba del alcohol, ese tipo de bebidas eran nocivas para el cuerpo humano a largo plazo. Shara no necesitaba nada como eso dentro de su cuerpo.

-Dime, Shara, ¿En que tipo de investigación estas metida? –El encargado preguntó cortésmente. Era natural para él el estar preocupado por Shara, no solo porque el clan de Ritz era uno de sus mejores clientes, sino porque estaba al tanto de las dificultades por la que estaban pasando.

-Una de pesadilla –Dijo distraídamente. Shara había encontrado esta investigación más dura de lo que originalmente pensaba que seria. Generalmente se encuentra con aquellos a los que busca rápidamente y se hace cargo de la situación del mejor modo posible.

En estos momentos estaba totalmente varada, con una única pista que ni siquiera sabía si era realmente una pista. No podía seguir cobrando favores para investigar más de lo que había hecho ya, sin mencionar que se estaban agotando. Como iban las cosas, no pasaría mucho antes de que fuese ella la que debiese más de un favor.

-Relájate, Shara, estoy seguro de que no puede ser tan malo –El encargado se encogió de hombros cuando Shara le envío una mirada de muerte. En definitiva, ya no tenía tantas ganas de saber en que tipo de investigación se encontraba Shara.

Shara levantó sus brazos al aire con un pequeño bostezo, era momento de disfrutar de un poco de relajación antes de continuar.

-Creo que tomare aluna misión simple, para despejar mi cabeza por un rato –Aunque lo que realmente quería era desquitarse un poco en algún combate antes de continuar su búsqueda. – ¿Tienes algo bueno en la tabla de misiones? –Preguntó inocentemente.

-No mucho realmente –Contestó levantando sus hombros. –Este mes ya esta terminando, y tengo que deshacerme de varias de ellas. Si quieres tomar alguna eres libre de hacerlo. –Señaló la tabla aun lado de su cabeza y se hizo aun lado para que Shara tuviese una mejor visión de ellas.

Shara era una francotiradora, por lo que su visión era mucho más aguda que otras, no tenia que levantarse o acercar la cabeza a la tabla para poder leer las misiones.

Encontró algunas que podían ser interesantes:

Caza de pieles de animales peligrosos.

Nido de dragones en pleno camino.

Lamias causando alboroto en las cosechas.

Muchas en las que podría desquitar un poco de su frustración. ¿Pero Cua…?

_Tercera fila, número cuatro…_

-…

Shara se quedo meditando esas palabras. Quizás…

-¿Podrías traerme la cuarta de la tercera fila? ¿Por favor? –Shara le pidió al encargado con una mirada que resaltaba una gran cantidad de emociones. Si era tan simple cono esto, entonces perdió un montón de tiempo y dinero algo que pudo obtener entrando en cualquier bar.

Los tablones para las misiones eran mágicos, cuando una nueva misión era puesta en ellos una copia exacta aparecía en la tabla de anuncios de todos los bares de Ivalice, al igual que cuando la misión era retirada o aceptada por algún clan, ésta desaparecía.

La mirada del encargado se ensombreció un poco al ver exactamente que clase de misión le había señalado Shara, no era una misión muy riesgosa, o por lo menos eso pensó cuando la puso en la tabla… Sin más remedio que cumplir su trabajo, se la ofreció a Shara.

-Realmente me gustaría que reconsideraras esta misión, Shara –Dijo un claro tono de preocupación en su voz.

-¿Mmm? ¿Por qué? –A Shara le pareció una misión normal, sencilla en realidad. Hasta el punto de convencerse de que no era esto lo que había señalado Hunter.

-Ésta misión… nadie a sido capaz de completarla… –El tono de preocupación todavía podía hallarse en la voz del encargado. –Desearía haberla quitado antes, pero es imposible sin autorización…

-¿A que te refieres? A mí me parece una misión de lo más común –Dijo Shara de lo más confundida. Para su pesar, era otra misión de investigación, pero indudablemente podría pelear con algunos menstruos ya estando ahí.

-No a regresado nadie, Shara –La preocupación cambió a tristeza.

-¿?

-No se si solo fueron atrapados por una ola de frio o algo más, pero ningún clan o personas que han aceptado esta misión han regresado…

A Shara le llamo mucho la atención eso, y decidió releer una vez más el anuncio, esta vez con más cuidado:

**Alerta desconocida**

Actualmente se han encontrado cuerpos de distintas especies de monstruos y animales en Lutia, no se sabe si se trata de algún animal o persona. Lo cierto es que los monstruos han estado realmente intranquilos esta temporada, y muchos de ellos parecen haber abandonado Lutia, como si estuviesen escapando de algo. Y, después de ver tal escenario en mi última excursión, no puedo culparlos.

Me cuesta creer que alguien sea capaz de semejante crueldad, por lo que sospecho que podría tratarse de alguna clase desconocida de monstruo. Es por eso que necesito que alguien investigue y descuba que cosa ha estado alterando el orden natural en Lutia.

Si pudiesen encontrar a esa criatura, NO peleen con ella. Después de contemplar tal escenario, no creo que seria lo más sensato pelear con ella. Además, Lutia se ha sentido un poco extraña en estos días.

Shara la releyó una vez más, esta ves poniendo mucha más atención en la "crueldad" que el monstruo parecía tener, y la negativa a dar detalles de ésta.

-Shara, realmente creo que deberías tomar otra –El encargado trató de convencer a Shara. Algunas personas habían tachado esa misión como "La misión maldita", y no podía culparlos por eso. –Además, el clima de Lutia se hará cada vez más frio en esta nueva temporada. Sea lo que sea esa criatura, si se queda en Lutia, sin duda morirá de frio.

Parte de Shara lo dudaba.

-Agradezco tu preocupación, pero creo que me arriesgare –Shara dijo con una sonrisa. –Toma esto por la bebida –Puso algunos guilles sobre la mesa y se despidió. –Adiós.

-…

* * *

-¿Por qué el corazón de las chicas es tan complicado?

-¿Disculpe? –Dijo el conductor del carro.

-O no es nada, disculpe si lo distraje de algún modo –Hunter se disculpo cortésmente. No tenía tiempo para preocuparse por asuntos secundarios. Ya había desperdiciado mucho tiempo esperando cual fuese la decisión de Shara, no podía actuar libremente si ella se pusiese en el camino de sus balas. Y para esta presa en particular… necesitaría tener todo el camino libre.

Era realmente una lastima que Shara hubiese decidido continuar con su investigación. En el peor de los casos, Shara se convertiría en un estorbo, entonces Hunter tendría que…

Hunter suspiró.

-A esa pobre chica se le hará pedazos el corazón cuando se entere… –Debajo del pañuelo, en los labios de Hunter se dibujaba una triste sonrisa. –Esto solo puede acabar mal…

Cubriendo sus ojos con su sombrero, Hunter se decidió a dormir el resto del camino a Lutia.

,

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 3

**Marche vs Hunter**

,

Nieve. Esa noche también estaba nevando, estaba dormido, pero estaba seguro de que también estaba nevando el día que todo inicio. Su marcha se había detenido cuando los copos de nieve comenzaron a caer sobre su armadura ahora cubierta se la sangre seca de todo lo que había matado. No, de todo lo que se había comido. La armadura estaba casi totalmente congelada, la escarcha sobre ella parecía hacerla brillar bajo la luz de la luna llena. Y, sin embargo, todavía camina. Cualquier persona con una armadura como la suya y caminando descalzo en medio de una nevada nocturna en uno de los lugares más fríos de toda Ivalice ya hubiese muerto congelado. Hubiese caído sobre la nieve el primer día y habría perdido la conciencia esperando ser devorado por alguna criatura que habita en Lutia o simplemente muriendo de frio.

Pero él en cambio camina indiferente ante tanto frio. Al contrario, lo disfruta. No era un placer producto de una mente enferma que parece entrar a un escenario suicida únicamente por que puede. Es el verdadero goce de algo que se disfruta al saber que no dudara eternamente. La nevada parara y el sol saldrá al amanecer.

En momentos como los vívidos en la actualidad, eran los únicos momentos en que Marche podía relajar su mente y disfrutar fugazmente de algo que no existía. El que no fuese real no significaba que de vez en cuando no podría disfrutarlo. Era como comerse a cada cosa que se atravesara en su camino cuando algo lo molestara. Él sabía que no era real, pero lo disfrutaba. O al menos eso es lo que comenzaba a sentir.

Si sigue por ese camino, está seguro de que acortara la larga marcha a Sprohm a sólo unas escasas 14 horas más. Tuvo que quedarse un tiempo en Lutia para recobrarse, al principio iban a ser solo unos días, pero la guardia comenzaba a movilizarse cada vez más en Ivalice desde la muerte de Ézel y tuvo que quedarse mucho más de lo que había planeado originalmente. No era algo de lo que estuviese molesto, todas las bestias ya tenían claro a quién le pertenecía el territorio, no esperaba ser atacado por ninguna de ellas, al menos, no por el momento.

Sería de día cuando llegara a las inmediaciones de Sprohm, por lo que tendría que esperar hasta que oscureciese para poder entrar si ser detectado. Eso era lo realmente difícil, aun cuando podría parecer calmado en medio de una nevada, en su interior estaba inundado de una gran cantidad emociones negativas. Especialmente las violentas. Eso hacía que el sigilo no fuese su mayor fuerte. En realidad, se sorprendería a si mismo si guardase la calma frente a cualquier obstáculo.

Entre más cerca de Sprohm más crece su rabia, tenía algo muy importante que hacer ahí, no sabía que era, pero sabía que tenía que ser rápido y guardar la calma si no quería llamar mucho la atención. La capa que cubría su armadura y su casco podrían evitar que sea reconocido siempre y cuando se moviese en la noche. Aunque, la espada del juicio que sostenía fuertemente desde el mango y la hoja que descansaba en su hombro, ahora roja por la sangre derramada, podrían llamar mucho la atención si se viese desde la luz adecuada. En realidad, su capa tampoco estaba muy limpia, dudaba que el olor a muerte fuese algo que pudiese ocultarse en la noche. Tendría que encontrar algún lugar donde pudiese limpiarse si quería entrar en Sprohm.

-Linda noche.

Marche se detuvo en seco. Esa voz que provenía de unos escasos treinta metros frente a él hizo que cada parte de sus músculos se tensaran. Podía escuchar claramente como su propio corazón aceleraba sin control, los latidos eran como unos crueles martilleos dentro de su pecho. Su respiración parecía haberse cortado momentáneamente y en estos momentos le estaba costando estabilizarla.

-¿No lo crees así, Marche Radiuju? –La voz de Hunter era calma; controlada. Marche estaba frente a él, cubierto por una gran capa de sangre seca y el olor de todas las bestias que había matado sin piedad en Lutia. Era repugnante, no podía encontrar ningún parecido entre el Marche del pasado y el Marche del presente. –Sabes, nunca creí que Marche Radiuju se rebajaría al nivel de un simple ladrón. –Sus ojos se posaron en la espada del juicio. Se supone que era un arma para imponer las leyes y mantener el orden, pero la magia corrupta que esa arma disparaba era algo que nadie toleraría. Aunque a Hunter sólo le dio gracia.

-Bueno, no es como si realmente me importara nada de esa basura de ley y orden, tanto tú como yo ya estamos un poco fuera de esa línea. –Dijo con desdén.

Marche estaba confundido, o furioso… o asustado. No entendía que estaba pasando en su interior, no podía dejar de mirar a esa persona que estaba parada frente a él, en medio de esa nevada como si no fuese nada, y mirándolo con ojos azul profundos… como si no fuese nada. Era eso, ése hombre lo estaba mirando hacia abajo, como si no fuese absolutamente nada. Eso acrecentó su rabia…

Y aun así no ataca.

**¡MATA! ¡DESTRULLE! ¡DEVORA! **

Él…

**¡MÁTALO! ¡DESTRÓZALO! ¡COMÉTELO!**

No podía moverse…

Todo su ser le ordenaba matar al hombre frente a él, pero no era él quien se lo mandaba. Era… otra cosa, algo que no había notado hasta ahora, una voz susurrante dentro de su mismísima alma. La aparición de esa persona parecía haberla obligado a salir más de lo común, razón de que ahora pudiese percatarse de ella. Y también… de su desesperación.

Lo que sea que estaba en su interior parecía desesperado por acabar con el hombre frente a él.

Pero aun así, Marche no podía moverse.

Todo su ser, incluso lo que no debería de estar ahí le mandaban matarlo. Pero su instinto, aquello que lo había salvado en más veces de las que pudiese contar, le ordenaban otra cosa.

Huir.

Eso era lo que su instinto le mandaba. La voz de su instinto lo alertaban de la diferencia entre ambos, era un poder que todavía no podía combatir. Pero tampoco podía retroceder. Ese hombre estaba en el camino de su misión; impedía el castigo a los culpables. Era necesario acabar con él si quería continuar con su misión. Era su deber impartir el sufrimiento a aquellos que lo traicionaron.

Gruñó ferozmente bajo su casco.

-Hey, tranquilo Berserker, no me obligues a usar mí sello de comando. –Dijo mientras lo apuntaba con su revólver.

Marche se encontró algo sorprendido con lo que dijo: sello de comando. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Esa mención le sonó familiar, como si hubiese escuchado algo como eso en el pasado. Antes de…

**¡BANG!**

Un disparo resonó en todo Lutia. La bala destrozó parte del casco que protegía y ocultaba el rostro de Marche. Sólo un tiro y una gran parte de su mejilla izquierda estaba ahora descubierta. Marche ignoró cada pensamiento racional que pudiese inundar su cabeza y sus ojos se centraron únicamente en el hombre que lo había atacado.

-Se me escapó. –Dijo como si todo no hubiese sido más que un simple chiste. Marche no podía verlo pero sabía que debajo de ese pañuelo se ocultaba una sonrisa. Ese hombre se estaba burlando de él.

**¡DEVÓRALO!**

Esta vez Marche se dejó que la voz de la bestia fuese la única en su interior.

**GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Un rugido resonó por todos los rincones del Lutia. Cada bestia y monstruo a los alrededores había huido lejos de la fuente o simplemente se había ocultado en algún rincón oscuro, deseando morir de frio antes de ser la comida de la bestia que se había apoderado de todo su territorio.

-Suelo tener ese efecto en las bestias salvajes.

Marche se lanzó hacía la razón de su ira, demasiado furioso para notar que Hunter no se había movido ni un milímetro, como si su ataque no fuese realmente algo de que estar realmente preocupado. En realidad, mientas corría hacía él guardó su revólver y se cruzó de brazos. Pero Marche estaba demasiado furioso para entender algunas de las acciones de esa persona.

Levantó la enorme espada del juicio que se había llevado de la mansión después de matar a Ézel y a los jueces y la dejó caer de un modo tan fuerte que una enorme cantidad de nieve se elevo unos cinco metros alrededor de la espada.

-Hey cuidado, trato de que mi ropa no se moje demasiado. ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es lavar estas cosas a mano? Sin mencionar mis armas, la munición mojada no sirve. –Hunter se quejó a escasos treinta centímetros donde Marche había dejado caer el arma. Parecía más preocupado por la nieve sobre su ropa y el cuidado de sus armas que por la enorme espada que pudo partirlo en dos.

Marche no dudó en seguir su ataque. Desencajó su espada de la nieve y lanzó ataque tras ataque contra Hunter. Hunter los esquivó con movimientos leves uno a uno mientras retrocedía. –Bueno, no es tan malo como pensé. Supongo que realmente no has comido tanto como me temía.

**GGGRRRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA**

-Aunque ese genio es mala señal. Supongo que tengo suerte de haberte encontrado antes de que pudieses darte un verdadero festín. –Hunter utilizó las culatas de sus armas para bloquear el siguiente ataque. –Ahora si que estoy en un dilema, mi camarada. –Una patada en el vientre de Marche lo mandó a volara unos diez metros hacia atrás. Fue un golpe devastador que seguramente dejara secuelas. –Con el poder que tienes ahora no me costaría nada matarte, pero hacerlo ahora, bueno, sólo digamos que mi trabajo abría terminado, y ese no es un final tan bueno para mí. Sin embargo, si te dejo vivir entonces continuarías devorando a gente inocente, causando dolor y sufrimiento por doquier. –Hunter suspiró cansadamente. –En realidad estoy en un serio dilema aquí. ¿Tú que opinas Marche?

**GGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA**

**¡BANG!**

-¡KIA! –Un disparo atravesó el hombro derecho de Marche. Marche lo sujetó fuertemente tratando de calmar el dolor, pero era imposible, la bala había atravesado su hombro y el agujero era claramente visible por cualquiera.

-Cállate, ¿Es que eso es lo único que sabes decir? Dios.

**GGRRRRR**

Marche estaba totalmente indignado. Era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a algo como esto, ese sujeto no era normal. El dolor le había hecho recobrar algo de lucidez, la suficiente para no realizar otro ataque tan precipitado. Esas armas eran algo a lo que tener cuidado, la potencia de ese disparo pudo fácilmente haberle arrancado la cabeza, y ese tipo fue directo a su hombro.

Marche no quería pensar en eso pero, ¿Estaban jugando con él?

En el momento en que Marche pensaba eso, Hunter comenzó a lanzar sus revólveres al aire, iban de arriba abajo. Hunter estaba jugueteando con esas poderosas armas como si nada estuviese pasando.

_-No es el único con pistolas. _–Marche pensó mientras esbozaba una siniestra sonrisa.

Clavó la espada del juicio en la nieve, y sacó dos de las armas de fuego que había robado de los contrabandistas en Helje. Apuntó a Hunter directamente.

-Así que también tienes tus juguetes, aunque unos de muy mala calidad. –Hunter agitó su mano frente a su cara. Esas armas eran un insulto para las de verdad, y Marche era un estúpido si pensaba que esas cosas lo protegerían.

Marche jaló el gatillo de ambas armas lo más rápido que pudo. Las balas salieron disparadas una tras otras hacia Hunter, cada bala dejaba una estela de humo y un claro olor a pólvora.

Hunter ni siquiera se movió con las primeras, y utilizó la culata del revólver de la mano derecha para desviar dos de ellos.

-Sólo por tener armas de fuego no serás un pistolero, es un dicho que todos tendrían que saber. –Hunter no entendía como algunas personas podían creer que sólo por comprar una linda arma eran los mejores pistoleros del mundo. Las armas de fuego no son juguetes que se le pueda dar a cualquiera. Sin la orientación necesaria se corre más peligro de matarse uno mismo que a cualquier otro. O a alguien cercano.

-Bueno, no quiero que sigas manchando el nombre de los pistoleros de verdad. –Cuando la seguidilla de balas cesó, Hunter guardó ambas armas. –Hagámoslo a tú modo entonces.

Marche se maldecía internamente por haber fallado tanto. Los disparos no sólo fueron inútiles, sino que lastimaron todavía más su brazo herido. Pensó que con su actual fuerza el retroceso no sería algo de lo que se tuviese que preocupar mucho. Eso fue un grave error de su parte. Y ahora el sujeto frente a él parecía apunto de enfrentarlo únicamente con los puños. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

-Sólo relájate y disfrútalo Marche. Prometo no ser muy rudo…

**GGRRRRR**

-¿Has pensado en comprarte un diccionario?

**GGGGRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

-Lo tomaré como un no.

Nuevamente fuera de si mismo, Marche se lanzó contra Hunter. No sabía la razón de porque ese sujeto lo llenaba de una rabia siega, pero no le importaba. Tenía que morir, no, tenía que ser devorado. Ese poder, sabía que devorar a Hunter le daría todo el pode que necesitase para continuar con su objetivo. Especialmente después de lo que sucedió en la mansión de Ézel. Por alguna razón, una vez acabada su… matanza, sintió como si gran parte del poder que había obtenido se hubiese esfumado. Llegó a la conclusión de que lo que sea que le dio esa terrible fuerza y velocidad, y más que nada, lo que lo hizo invulnerable a las penalizaciones y leyes, tenía un precio.

Hunter esquivó nuevamente cada ataque, pero esta vez cobró un golpe en Marche por cada uno. La cabeza; aun con el casco puesto, los golpes se sentían perfectamente, incluso llegaban a abollar y llenar de fisuras su casco. La armadura que robó estaba llenándose fisuras por cada golpe que Hunter descargaba; una de las espadas de su cintura se hizo añicos cuando Hunter le lanzó una patada. La capa mágica que mantenía su cuerpo frio estaba manchándose con la sangre de su herida abierta, y la sangre de nuevas heridas infligidas por el hombre frente a él.

Hunter lanzó un terrible gancho a la mandíbula que no sólo mando a Marche por los aires, sino que destrozó lo poco que quedaba de su casco. Los restos de ese casco de mala calidad y la sangre fresca parecieron caer en cámara lenta, entonces el ruido sordo de una caída pareció volver el tiempo a la normalidad.

Marche estaba jadeando pesadamente en la fría nieve de la noche. Sus planes de castigo parecían estar yéndose al infierno, y posiblemente él no tardaría en seguirles.

-Y yo que me esperaba una pelea épica que durara en la memoria del tiempo por los siglos de los siglos… Supongo que no importa, tampoco es como si alguien estuviese de testigo para contar lo que a pasado aquí, o que tú o yo digamos nada… –Hunter chasqueó su lengua. Él trabajo ya estaba prácticamente hecho. ¿Y entonces que? ¿Qué pasaría con él una vez terminada su misión? Eso lo llenó de dudas sobre descargar o no el golpe final. Era su misión, la única cosa grabada en lo más profundo de su mente par ser realizada a cualquier costo. Era pura fuerza de voluntad lo que no lo convertía en un maldito robot. Y una vez acabado… ¿Qué? Eso era todo; él lo sabía. Quizás volvieran a utilizarlo una o dos veces más para quien sabe que, pero eso era todo. Seguramente lo querrían fuera del mundo tanto como querían deshacerse de Marche.

-Realmente estoy en un aprieto aquí, amigo. –Dijo mientras negaba con su cabeza. –Dime, ¿Hay algún modo de que puedas dejar atrás las masacres sin sentido? Ya sabes, como la terapia.

**Grrr**

-…Realmente necesitas un diccionario.

* * *

La bestia se retorcía de furia. La batalla contra el cazador estaba resultando mucho más dura de lo que se había imaginado que sería. Tal vez debió de hacer caso a los instintos de Marche sobre huir, pero esperaba que después de haber devorado a tantas criaturas en Lutia, el poder estuviese a su favor. Un error imperdonable, e incluso puede ser mortal.

No le quedaban más opciones.

La segunda fase requería de una gran cantidad de poder, y un cambio abrupto podría resultar con la muerte del huésped; lo que significaría su propia muerte. Razón de haber regulado la energía para que la segunda fase fuera sin problemas. Ahora tendría que forzar un cambio abrupto para tener una única oportunidad de sobrevivir.

No era como en la mansión de Ézel. Hay el poder fue expulsado, ahora tendría que ser forzosamente retenido y el cuerpo de Marche corría el peligro de no poder soportarlo. Y aun si tuviese éxito, el poder sobrante sería demasiado escaso. Pero era un precio dispuesto a pagar para deshacerse de ése cazador. Y el poder que obtendría si tenía éxito en devorarlo…

Era hora de forzar la fase dos.

* * *

Hunter sólo podía suspirar mientras se acercaba al inerte Marche Radiuju. Todo había salido a la perfección, ni siquiera tuvo que toparse con Shara; fueron sólo él y Marche. Marche estaba prácticamente acabado, al igual que él… El comando inscrito fuertemente en su cabeza estaba haciendo lo suyo. Hunter no podía dejar de sentirse como un mono amaestrado cada vez que ese comando trabajaba. Él estaba cazando a Marche por propia voluntad, ¿Era necesario quitarle su libre albedrio? Aunque él no era precisamente más querido que Marche.

-Bueno Marche, me gustaría decir que fue divertido mientras duró. –Parte de él esperaba que Marche escapara y le diese más tiempo. –Espero que al menos tú te lo hayas pasado bien. –Desenfundó su revólver derecho. –Este es el adiós, camarada.

Al momento en que estaba apunto de efectuar el disparo final, algo cambio. Todo pareció haberse detenido alrededor de Marche, la nieve, el aire, él tiempo. Todo lo que alguna vez tuviese sentido o entrara en los estándares de la nueva "realidad" parecía estar siendo torcido de un modo horrible y bestial. No; torcido no era la palabra adecuada para describirlo. Desgarrado parte por parte. Era como si algo estuviese abriéndose paso de manera salvaje.

Por un instante, Hunter quedó paralizado. Sólo podía sentir esa terrible presencia, no con miedo, sino con interés. La bestia, la criatura que había anidado en el alma de Marche se estaba moviendo. Estaba haciendo algo que no se suponía debía pasar, al menos no tan pronto. Era por eso mismo que Hunter tenía que acabar con él antes de que lo consiguiese.

Pero no quería.

Más halla de cualquier orden implantada, mucho más profundo que el rencor que guardaba hacia Marche Radiuju, el quería verlo. Aquello por lo que fue mandado, la razón de su regreso. Él quería saber que clase de cosa alteraría tanto a los que están más arriba como para mandar a un simple sobrante como él.

O quizás ese interés también era falso. Puede que los de arriba sólo lo hayan mandado para acelerar esto que estaba pasando, con la esperanza de que se mataran mutuamente. Con ellos cualquier cosa era posible.

El cuerpo de Mache comenzó a convulsionar sin control. Estaba jadeando horriblemente, el inmenso dolor que sentía era visible para cualquier persona. La nieve en donde descansaba su cuerpo comenzó a evaporarse, su cuerpo estaba practicante en llamas. Entonces su cuerpo pareció levantarse por si solo. Una niebla negra lo rodeó a él y a la espada que jamás había abandonado su mano.

La niebla lo engulló por completo.

Hunter no podía dejar de sentir tanto una combinación de asco y fascinación. La niebla, lo que sea que fuese, era claramente algo corrupto y maligno, podía sentir el odio y la furia emanantes de ella. Se hacía cada vez más grande, como si fuese una bomba de oscuridad apunto de hacer explosión.

Y eso mismo es lo que pasó. La explosión se llevó toda la nieve alrededor de Marche y empujo a Hunter unos buenos cinco metros hacia atrás.

Lo que quedaba era algo muy diferente a lo que Hunter había enfrentado anteriormente.

La armadura ahora brillaba roja carmesí en donde antes estaba casi destrozada. Incluso las grebas y protecciones habían cambiado y ahora parecían capases de resistir cualquier cosa Las armas que no fueron destruidas por sus golpes ahora parecían haber sido hechas de primera categoría. Las pistolas habían desaparecido, pero los cuchillos habían aumentado varios centímetros de tamaño y las nuevas puntas que habían obtenido parecían hechas para infligir el máximo dolor posible. Incluso la capa parecía haber sido tejida por los mismos dioses, o puede que demonios. El casco ahora era negro, y sobre el visor de los ojos había rubíes que brillaban rojo sangre. Era como los ojos rojos de un demonio del infierno. Lo que más llamó la atención de Hunter era la espada; ahora levemente brillante en un rojo claro.

-Lindo cambio. –Hunter dijo. –En serio, el traje anterior era una basura. No quiero meterme en tus gustos, per- WO. –Lo que iba a decir fue cortado cuando Marche se movió a una velocidad demasiado grande para los ojos humanos. Apenas tuvo tiempo para evitar la terrible huelga que casi lo deja sin cabeza. –Vamos hombre, trato de alagarte.

**GGGGGGGRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAA**

Marche rugió al cielo con una rugido todavía más inhumado que el anterior. Era el rugido de una bestia loca sedienta de sangre.

-Bien, supongo que al final si usare mis armas.

Hunter desenfundó con un movimiento más rápido que la vista y descargó seis disparos al brazo descubierto de Marche. Aun con una armadura reformada, era prácticamente idéntica a la anterior. Es decir, cubría y dejaba al descubierto las mismas partes.

Los disparos que debieron de arrancarle el brazo se incrustaron profundamente en su carne, pero apenas y lo encorvaron levemente. Hunter chasqueó la lengua. Pensó que por lo menos la herida lo retrasaría un poco, pero esa idea murió cuando vio como las balas salían de su brazo y como la carne parecía regenerarse.

**GGGGGRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Una cólera asesina sin control, la terrible furia siega que nublaba sus ojos y le impedía detenerse. Marche ya no era consiente de nada a su alrededor. Sabía que estaba peleando, pero ya no podía saber contra quien o que estaba luchando. Sólo podía pensar en una única cosa: **Comer.**

Para Hunter ya no estaba resultando una batalla fácil. La velocidad y fuerza que Marche había alcanzado eran algo de que estar preocupado. Sus revólveres no aguantarían más de tres golpes sin destrozarse, así que sólo le quedo esquivar. La velocidad con la que ahora esgrimía la espada del juicio era algo que preocupaba enormemente a Hunter, antes era lo bastante lento para que sus ojos pudiesen esquivar prácticamente lo que sea, ahora difícilmente podía seguir su ritmo.

_-Bueno, tampoco me han gustado mucho las cosas fáciles. _

La mejor forma de enfrentarse a Marche ahora era esquivar y esperar a que se cansase lo suficiente para que sus movimientos flaquearan y pudiese iniciar un contraataque. El problema era saber quien de los dos se cansaría primero.

**GGGGGRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

-Lo que tú digas, lo que tú digas.

**¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!**

Tres disparos directo a su pie derecho. Hunter esperaba que Marche callera al piso, en cambio continuó corriendo como si solo le hubiese lanzado salvas. La herida estuvo sana antes de llegar a Hunter.

-Bien, hora del plan B.

Hunter saltó al menos diez metros en el aire sobre Marche, justo a tiempo para esquivar el golpe que seguramente lo hubiese partido por la mitad. Apuntó ambas armas sobre la cabeza de Marche y disparando todas las balas que todavía quedaban en su cargador. No eran muchas, pero esperaba que un ataque aéreo justo a la cabeza diera resultado. Quizás lo hubiese hecho, de no ser por el maldito casco que parecía haber recibido las balas como si fuesen simples piedras.

Antes de caer al piso Hunter ya había recargado.

-Bueno, ahí va mí plan B.

Hunter se preparó para seguir esquivando otra seguidilla de ataques, en cambió se sorprendió cuando Marche simplemente se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

_-Mierda, si los disparos a la cabeza le dieron la capacidad de razonar estoy en un buen lio. Maldito plan B._

Hunter se confundió cuando Marche levantó su espada sobre su cabeza. ¿Quizás sus disparos lo habían atontado? De ser así entonces podría…

Entonces esa extraña niebla negra comenzó a arremolinarse en la espada del juicio.

-Tiene que ser un chiste… –Hunter creía saber muy bien lo que se avecinaba.

**GRRAA**

Marche descargó un terrible golpe, la niebla negra salió volando velozmente hacia Hunter. La nieve a su paso se desvanecía en la nada, como si esa niebla estuviese comiéndose absolutamente todo lo que toca.

Hunter regresó al viejo juego de evadir.

Marche no se detuvo, siguió descargando ataque tras ataque, todos ellos rápidos y continuos. La niévala que salía disparada en cada ataque iba dirigida directamente a Hunter.

-Bueno Marche, no es que no me esté divirtiendo, pero creo que por ahora lo dejaremos así. Necesito recoger algunas cosas y hacer algunas preguntas. Pero ten por seguro que la próxima vez no te la dejaré tan fácil. –Entonces Hunter hizo algo que, aun en su estado actual, dejó a Marche boquiabierto.

Hunter estiró su brazo derecho hacia el cielo, y sobre su mano se formó un cristal azul pálido que Marche conocía bastante bien.

-Hasta entonces, viejo amigo. **Adramelech.**

El cristal se rompió y el Tótem bangaa fue invocado. Frente a Marche apareció el dragón que antaño había combatido con su antiguo clan. Con el shock vino la cordura y con ella el reconocimiento. El ataque que Adramelech había utilizado en cada una de sus invocaciones. Se cubrió con su espada del juicio justo cuando Adramelech descargo su poderoso aliento. No era un ataque elemental, era un ataque de energía pura que más de una vez los había salvado a él y a su clan de muchos peligros. Y ahora estaba siendo usado en su contra, por alguien que no solo no era un bangaa, sino que ni siquiera parecía requerir de puntos justos. Aunque puede que los haya ganado en algún otro combate, pero Marche lo dudaba.

El ataque concluyo y el dragón monstruoso se desvaneció, junto con Hunter. Como si nunca hubiesen estado allí.

Marche cayó de rodillas. El poder parecía abandonarlo. Al igual que en la mansión de Ézel, su poder parecía disminuir enormemente. Pero algo era diferente, el poder que perdió era enorme, pero sintió que había ganado algo todavía más grande. Ese nuevo equipo era más poderoso que el anterior, y sentía que el poder que su cuerpo tenía ahora era mucho más grande.

Ahora era más fuerte, pero también estaba sumamente cansado.

**Dormir.**

Debía dormir por ahora. El frio ya no era algo a lo que temer.

Dormiría en ese montón de nieve que fue un campo de batalla, y al despertar seguiría su camino. Sí, por ahora haría eso.

Marche se recostó sobre la nieve y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Estaba tan profundamente dormid que no notó la presencia que amenazadoramente se acercaba a él.

Una figura cubierta por un grueso abrigo verde que tapaba todo su cuerpo se arrodilló junto a la bestia. El casco fue retirado con suavidad. Por un momento no pasó absolutamente nada. La figura continuó mirando fijamente el rostro de Marche. Entonces, sin importar en lo absoluto el frio, se sacó ambos guantes de lana y tocó suavemente el rostro de Marche. Esos delgados y delicados dedos pasaron por toda la cara de Marche sin despertarlo. La figura se arrodillo todavía más cerca de él, entonces depósito su cabeza sobre su pecho mientras pequeños sollozos eran emitidos.

-Marche…

,

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 4

**Hibernación**

,

Cuando despertó, Marche no sabía donde estaba o que había pasado. La batalla contra Hunter era realmente borrosa en su cabeza, recordaba estar perdiendo, y el momento en que cayó brutalmente al piso, más allá de eso no recordaba nada. Aunque en estos momentos esa pelea no era su mayor preocupación. En realidad, no era consiente de nada. Estaba sumamente desorientado.

No podía sentir la armadura en su cuerpo y de haber estado más consiente se habría dado cuenta de que se le fue retirada junto con todas sus armas. Algo que sintió era que su cuerpo parecía estar siendo cubierto por algo; no le gustaba. Ese algo era cálido, parecía estar abrazándolo fuertemente; transmitiéndole su calor. Si antes el calor era incomodo, ahora era sumamente insoportable. Intentó luchar contra eso, y parece que sólo conseguía que se ajustara todavía más.

Después de lo que le pareció una lucha eterna, simplemente se rindió. Estaba muy cansado para seguir peleando y lo único que quería en ese momento era dormir. Aun con ese calor que parecía estar amenazando su vida, él quería dormir. Relajó su cuerpo, y con eso también parecieron relajarse sus ataduras. Fue cuando su olfato, ahora sumamente desarrollado, captó algo que en su desesperación le fue imposible. Un olor dulce, era algo que le recordó a la leche y la miel, un olor relajante. Por un breve momento, y sólo por ese momento, Marche se sintió en paz. Una paz que no había sentido desde el momento de la traición. Por ese breve momento antes de caer en la inconciencia, casi se sintió como el de antes.

* * *

La cabaña a la que Shara había arrastrado a Marche estaba totalmente vacía. No era extraño que esos lugares estuviesen habitados por algunos exploradores buscando pasar la noche. Esa era la razón de que esas cabañas fueran construidas en primer lugar. Lo extraño era que estuviese deshabitada, Shara estaba segura de que el animal extraño que acechaba en Lutia tenía algo que ver con eso.

Shara llevaba a Marche sujetó fuertemente cerca de su cuerpo. La espada del juicio era demasiado pesada para llevarla con ella, así que simplemente la dejó donde había encontrado a Marche, lo que fue muy difícil. La mano de Marche parecía casi atornillada a esa cosa. Shara llegó a temer tener que cortar los dedos de Marche con tal de salvar su vida de ese horrible frio. Curiosamente, su mano se abrió inmediatamente terminado ese pensamiento. Así que simplemente lo levantó con mucho esfuerzo y se lo llevó.

Cuando lo depositó en la cama de la cabaña se tomó un momento para verlo mejor. No cabía dudas de que era enormemente diferente al Marche que recordaba: su cabello parecía un poco más largo y claro de lo que recordaba, su piel estaba mucho más pálida que antes, aunque quizás eso era por el frio, y ¿Eso que veía eran colmillos? Shara supuso que ya no importaba. Era Marche, el Marche que ella conoció en el pasado. Ese chico con el que vivió tantas cosas estaba frente a ella, probando que esa tontería de que había sido enviado de nuevo a su mundo eran puras tonterías. Sintió una mescla de felicidad por volver a verlo, y una de tristeza al pensar lo que debió de haber pasado para terminar así. Eso rápidamente se convirtió en una emoción a la que ella no estaba muy familiarizada al pensar en los rumores que últimamente estaban circulando por Ivalice.

-No, Marche jamás haría algo así. –Se dijo a si misma. Ella conocía a Marche. Él nunca podría hacer cosas como esa.

Un temblor en su cuerpo la devolvió a la realidad.

Marche debió de haber estado expuesto a ese enorme frio durante una gran cantidad de tiempo, y esa capa que llevaba no parecía haberlo protegido mucho; a Shara le pareció que sólo lo hacia peor, razón de tirarla en el camino. Ahora tenía a un Marche pálido y congelado frente a ella. Los pensamientos y las explicaciones para después, ahora tenía que salvar a Marche de morir de frio.

Se quitó rápidamente su propio abrigo para que no le estorbase al trabajar. Debajo llevaba su acostumbrado traje verde, sintió un choque de frio inmediatamente después de eso. Eso sólo la preocupó más, ese abrigo estaba imbuido con una magia que mantenía su cuerpo caliente, y Marche no parecía tener nada de eso. Era un milagro que todavía tuviese fuerzas para respirar, o que no se hubiese vuelto una paleta azul.

Tocó el brazo descubierto de Mache y lo retiró rápidamente con horror. El frio de su cuerpo era tan grande que prácticamente la quemaba. Tenía que ser todavía más rápida. Todo pensamiento racional o cualquier pregunta que pudo haber tenido antes para Marche desapareció en un instante, sólo podía pensar desesperadamente en mantenerlo caliente.

Le quitó su extraño equipo con esfuerzo. Antes que nada tuvo que deshacerse de esas armas, un estuche en su cintura captó su atención por un momento, pero lo dejó pasar rápidamente para concentrarse completamente en Marche. Esa armadura estaba totalmente congelada, sus delicadas manos que habían blandido tanto flechas como hojas parecían estar siendo cortadas con chuchillo cada vez que la tocaba. Luego le siguió una parte que, incluso para ella, fue un tanto difícil de desprender: Pantalones. Todo lo que esta debajo de la cintura para ser más especifico. Ella se sonrojo levemente cuando tuvo sus manos en los pantalones de Marche. Luego pasó a un rubor intenso cuando había terminado de quitárselos. No perdió tiempo para cubrirlo rápidamente con unas sabanas, y sobre ellas puso su propio abrigo encantado para que le diese calor. Eso la dejaba a ella expuesta al frio, pero en esos momentos no le importaba.

Cuando terminó trató de ver si podía encender un fuego en la chimenea. La única madera que había para quemar fueron su propio arco y flechas; un arco creado con la madera de un roble sagrado y flechas mágicas capaces de atravesar cualquier tipo de piel blindada, utilizadas para encender una chimenea, irónicamente cruel. Casi sintió ganas de reír cuando el fuego encendió al instante. Madera de la mejor calidad.

Ya no importaba.

Se dirigió a la cocina. Generalmente abastecen esos lugares cada dos meses, y los alimentos estaban protegidos por magia, así que no tenía que preocuparse porque se pudriera algo. Pero eso era lo de menos si se también se tomaba en cuenta de que el único alimento que había era sopa. Shara no tenía nada contra la sopa, comida era comida, pero también creía que podrían haber puesto al menos dos tipos distintos. Todas las sopas eran de vegetales.

-_Ahí se van nuestros impuestos…_ –Pensó con amargura. No iba a ser exigente, esa sopa al menos los mantendría calientes a ambos, si es que Marche despertaba o estaba lo bastante consiente para comer algo. Shara al menos intentaría darle de comer para que recuperase calor. A diferencia de Ritz, ella no tenía que preocuparse por quemar incluso una simple sopa.

La sopa fue fácil y rápida de preparar. Shara sirvió un poco en un tazón y se dirigió a lo que esperaba no fuese el cadáver congelado de un antiguo amigo. Para su suerte, Marche parecía seguir respirando, pero no parecía muy dispuesto a comer, menos había recuperado calor. Si antes Shara se horrorizo, ahora estaba aterrada. El cuerpo de Marche no parecía haber cambiado su temperatura casi nada. Era como si su mismísimo cuerpo estuviese trabajando para mantenerlo frio.

Shara comenzó a pasar sus manos sobre las sabanas, en un intento de que la fricción que causaba ayudara a calentarlo, pero sólo consiguió sentir una parte de ese frio a través de su propio abrigo encantado. El pecho de Marche subía y bajaba con irregularidad, pero esa era la única prueba de que seguía con vida.

-Maldición. –Shara maldijo. –Vamos, Mache. Al menos trata de recuperar un poco la conciencia para comer algo. –La sopa podría ayudarle a recuperar calor, pero era inútil sin la cooperación de Marche. –No me queda otra. –Puso una buena cantidad de sopa en su boca y se acercó a la de Marche. Tendría que dársela directo en la boca si quería que comiese algo.

Mientras se acercaba, su corazón comenzó a correr todavía más rápido. Ella nunca había hecho esto por nadie, pero Marche era un amigo; un amigo que necesitaba su ayuda o podría morir. Morir, ese pensamiento borró cada sentimiento de duda dentro de ella. Cuando su labios chocaron con los de Marche, no tardo ni un segundo en comenzar a darle de comer. Era para que viviese, cualquier otro pensamiento tendría que ser guardado para después de que Marche estuviese fuera de peligro.

Continuó de ese modo hasta que la sopa se hubiese acabado, pero Marche no parecía mejorar, incluso parecía peor. Una parte de Shara se sintió algo molesta al pensar que su beso estuviese matando a un chico en lugar de salvarse la vida.

El cuerpo de Marche comenzó a arrojar las sabanas aun lado. Shara se esforzó enormemente para cubrirlo, pero parecía ser totalmente inútil. _–Es como cuidar a un niño de seis años. _–Entre más te esfuerzas por mantenerlos calientes, más se esfuerzan por fastidiarte. Como aquella misión en la que tuvo que cuidar a ese pequeño demonio, sin importar cuanto se esforzase por imponer su autoridad, simplemente parecía hacer lo opuesto. Nunca más tomó una misión así otra vez.

-Justo ahora tengo que recordar ese trabajo.

Tocó las mejillas de Marche sabiendo muy bien lo que sentiría: frio. Sumamente congelado. La idea de que Marche pudo haber contraído alguna enfermedad comenzó a cobrar fuerzas.

El cuerpo de Marche estaba helado.

Las sabanas estaban ciento arrojadas cada vez que las acomodaba.

Marche podría no despertar si no se lo mantenía caliente.

Eso y muchos otros factores más la condujeron a un sólo camino.

Shara suspiró mientras se levantaba.

Comenzó a desabrochar sus ropas.

Cada prenda de ropa cayó al piso con un ruido sordo. No solo la ropa del exterior fue retirada, sino también la interior. Todo fue retirado y acomodado en una silla. El frio era realmente insoportable en ese momento, aunque no impidió que Shara estuviese brillando roja de la vergüenza. Marche podía estar inconsciente, pero eso no hacia que lo que estuviese apunto de hacer fuese menos impactante.

Nada calienta más que dos cuerpos desnudos que están juntos. Eso los mantendría a los dos calientes por el resto de la noche. Y podría salvar la vida de Marche.

Levantó levemente las sabanas sobre Mache y comenzó a meterse a la cama donde lo había depositado. El primer toque fue accidental; mientras metía su pierna termino tocándolo y la retiro rápidamente. En parte por vergüenza, en parte por el enorme frio que ese cuerpo estaba sufriendo. Razón más para continuar. Metió su pierna nuevamente, esta vez no la retiró. A continuación procedió a meterse completamente. Era sumamente frio, aun con las sabanas y su abrigo, era como abrazar un tempano de hielo.

-Dios, qué demonios te pasó, Marche.

Shara aguantó duramente ese frio. Se apretujó todavía más a Marche para tratar de transmitirle calor, eso sólo consiguió que Marche comenzara a moverse violentamente. Shara lo sujetó con todas sus fuerzas, Marche parecía estar tratando de zafarse salvaje pero inútilmente. Ella no lo soltaría tan fácilmente ahora que lo había encontrado de nuevo.

***snif* *snif* **

Ese sonido captó la atención de Shara. Marche parecía haber detenido toda la pelea, y ahora… estaba… ¿Olfateando? La nariz fría de Marche chocó muy cerca de su cara y pareció continuar cerca de su cuello. Eso fue vergonzoso a una escala mucho mayor, ahora era su cuerpo el que parecía estar aumentando de temperatura. Al menos eso ayudaría a Marche a recuperarse más rápido.

-_¡Qué haces, pervertido! –_Shara quería gritar eso con todas sus fuerzas, y todo lo que consiguió fue un… –Q- a- da. –Y eso apenas fue un balbuceo. Era algo inaudible para cualquiera.

Los olfateos se detuvieron y Marche pareció por fin haberse calmado. Su cuerpo por fin pareció estar ganando algo de calor, eso hubiese tranquilizado a Shara de no ser porque la cabeza de Marche estaba en su cuello. Cualquiera que los hubiese visto hubiese confundido fácilmente la escena con… otra cosa.

-_Espero que nadie se entere de esto._

* * *

Estaba cansada. Todo el poder que había reunido se había agotado totalmente en la fase dos de la transformación de Marche. Al principio sólo bombearía ese poder en pequeñas proporciones para que su cuerpo fuese acostumbrándose mientras continuaba reuniendo poder. La aparición del cazador obligó a la bestia a gastarlo todo de una vez, un cambio que casi sobre carga el cuerpo de Marche.

Lo peor de todo era que su conexión también había sido afectada por la falta de poder, y algo, no sabía que, parecía estar dificultando la reconexión. No importaba, mientras Marche continuara alimentándose entonces la conexión era algo que volvería con el tiempo. Aun era escasamente capaz de saber en donde estaba el cuerpo de Marche, y si estaba solo o no.

Sabía que Marche se encontraba en un refugio de la nieve, y también que no estaba solo. Pero si no lo estaba, ¿Por qué no estaba comiendo? Quizás estaba sufriendo los efectos de esa forzosa fase dos, entonces quizás estuviese inconsciente en esos momentos. Aunque, de ser así también tratarían de mantenerlo caliente. Después de lo que pasó hubiese sido mejor dejarlo en la tormenta de nieve. El cuerpo sería muy vulnerable a altas temperaturas mientras se adaptaba a ese nuevo cambio. Pasar algunas noches en la nieve de Lutia hubiese sido lo mejor.

Esta bien, los instintos de Marche lo alertarían cuando despertara. Devoraría a quien esté con él y se refugiaría en el frio de Lutia mientras cazaba algunos monstruos para recuperar fuerzas. Eso facilitaría la conexión. Sólo tenia que ser paciente.

La bestia comenzó a dormir para ahorrar el poco poder que aun conservaba.

* * *

Era… distinto. Algo había cambiado. Se sentía… solo. Él ya estaba solo desde un principio, pero ahora era diferente. Cuando Marche abrió los ojos por primera vez, lo primer que vio fue un techo de madera. Tardo un poco en recuperar totalmente la conciencia y darse cuenta de su entorno.

Todo estaba oscuro, afuera seguía siendo de noche. El sonido de crepito de la madera al ser quemada resonó en sus oídos y ese olor a quemado inundo su nariz.

Intentó sentarse, pero algo lo mantenía sujeto a la cama. Entonces por fin se percató de esa segunda respiración muy cerca de él. Era una respiración acompañada por latidos de corazón casi rítmicos. Estaban muy cerca. Sólo tuvo que voltear un poco su cabeza para ver lo que lo estaba provocando.

Por primera vez desde que escapó, nuestro héroe quedó en shock. Eso… no debería ser posible. Desde la muerte de Ézel no había tenido problemas para ver a nadie de éste mundo como… bueno… como cosas reales. Pero ahora era… diferente. Todo ahora se sentía muy real.

Juntó a Marche, fuertemente abrazada a él para ser más precisos, se encontraba una joven Viera, y si lo que Marche estaba sintiendo era verdad, entonteces lo dos estaban desnudos. Pierde la conciencia en una tormenta de nieve y despierta junto a una Viera desnuda. ¿Cuánto sentido había en eso?

Marche no se sentía muy bien con todo eso. Supuso que debería comérsela ahora que puede, pero la mención en su cabeza de "comérsela" sólo sirvió para ponerlo aun más rojo. Tampoco sentía tanta hambre como antes. Ahora que lo pesaba, ¿Cómo podía llamar a asesinato a sangre fría una forma de alimento?

_-¿Qué? Desde cuando acabar con cosas no-reales es asesinato. Ellos no son reales, sus muertes no me afectan. Ninguna. –_Algo se sentía diferente. Su cabeza comenzó a arder. No podía distraerse pensando en todas las muertes. –_No, no se les puede llamar muertes. Esas no son muertes, porque ellos no son reales. _

-No… son… reales…

No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real. No real.

-HHIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. –Marche gritó de dolor.

El gritó fue lo bastante fuerte para despertar a Shara.

-¡Marche! –Shara gritó preocupada. –Calma, ya estas bien. –Trató de calmarlo mientras lo sujetaba más fuerte. Marche nuevamente se estaba moviendo erráticamente. –Tranquilo, tranquilo. Todo estará bien ahora, Marche.

-Co…mo…

-¿Eh?

-CoMo… SAbeS… mÍ NOMBRE. –Dijo con dificultad.

Shara estaba confundida, ¿No la recordaba? Solo había pasado un año dese de última vez que se vieron. Un año sin saber donde había estado o por lo que había pasado. Y el estado en el que se encontraba no era una señal de haber tenido un año fácil.

-Soy yo Marche, Shara.

-…¿sHara?

Shara se irguió para que Marche pudiese verla.

-Si, soy yo. Cálmate, vas a estar bien. No te preocupes, solo relájate un poco. Deja que tú cuerpo recupere calor.

-¡NO! –Rugió. – ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!

_-Maldición, ahora si se parece a esos niños que tuve que cuidar. _–Pensó con disgusto.

**SPAK**

Shara no era fanática de los castigos físicos, y no utilizó ninguno con ningún niño en su vida, pero lo vio como la única forma de calmar a Marche en esos momentos.

-Lo siento Marche, pero tienes que calmarte. –Trató de sonar lo más claramente posible. Marche pareció calmarse un poco, pero eso por si solo no iban a ayudarle a recuperarse. Lo más posible es que esté sufriendo de hipotermia debido al tiempo que estuvo en la nieve. –Bien, Marche, necesito que te relajes y trates de estabilizar un poco tú respiración, ¿Entiendes? En estos momentos estamos en un lugar seguro, pero para ayudarte necesito tu cooperación.

Marche apenas estaba entendiendo algo de Shara, lo único que sabía es que mientras su cabeza lo estaba matando, el calor estaba torturando su cuerpo. Pero su fuerza era escaza, había perdido mucha de ella después de esa pelea. El… tenía que comer. Era necesario, tenía que alimentarse; alimentar a lo que estuviese en su interior.

No podía. Estaba muy débil. Demasiado cansado para seguir pelando.

-Bien, ahora mantén la calma. –Shara reacomodó las sabanas y volvió a su posición junto a Marche. –Duerme un poco, cuando despiertes… – ¿Qué? Exactamente que pasaría cuando Marche despertara. Aun desnudo, Shara no pasó por alto el olor a sangre, ni la espada del juicio. Según lo que averiguó, a unos de los jueces muertos se le fue arrebatada su espada. ¿Qué tipo de platica tendría con Marche cuando despertara? Shara no esperaba que fuese una plática simple. –…tendremos mucho de que hablar.

* * *

La cárcel de Sprohm había incrementado mucho su seguridad desde la tragedia de hace meses. Ya no se toleraba la holgazanería o la indisciplina, todos debían de hacer su trabajo adecuadamente y sin fallo. La tragedia era razón suficiente para que los nuevos guardias estuviesen atentos ante cualquier factor sospechoso.

A Cid realmente le hubiese gustado que las cosas fuesen así de ordenadas y correctas desde un principio, seguramente la matanza se hubiese evitado de haber estado mejor preparados. Si un juez hubiese aparecido antes posiblemente el culpable ni siquiera habría salido de esas paredes. Pero no lo hizo, y ahora ahí un maniaco asesino oculto en algún lugar de Ivalice.

-Juez Cid, señor, supongo ha venido por la inspección de la celda del recluso. –Confirmó Brenda. Brenda era la nueva directora de la prisión. Desde que ella había tomado el mando el orden había regresado mucho más rápido de lo que generalmente tomaría después de la tragedia. Ella era eficiente y muy capaz de mantener el orden. Cid podía estar en calma sabiendo que alguien como ella se estaba encargando de la prisión.

-En efecto, por favor dirígeme. –Antes que nada, quería ver la celda donde el asesino había permanecido encerrado. Según el informe, nada había sido tocado o limpiado desde su fuga. Todo en la prisión mágica se había mantenido tal cual después del escape. Cid necesitaba ver exactamente el método por el que había logrado salir de ese lugar, que había hecho para que los guardias lo sacaran, como había superado la ilusión mágica. Pero más que nada, quería hacer tiempo antes de que comenzaran las preguntas sobre el recluso. No existía ningún informe de él, pero sabía que más de un guardia le daría el mismo nombre si lo preguntaba.

La destrucción dejada por el asesino todavía podía verse en algunos de esos muros. –Veo que todavía no han terminado de reparar toda la destrucción.

-Ni lo harán. –Murmuró Brenda lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo Cid la oyera. Su mirada no había abandonado el frente ni un instante cuando dijo esas palabras. Todavía seguía con esa mirada penetrante y un semblante serio que intimidaría a cualquiera.

-¿Disculpa? –Preguntó un tanto confundido. Se supone que las reparaciones ya deberían de haber terminado, sin embargo todavía puede verse destrucción en algunos de los muros y pisos por los que en estos momentos están caminando.

Brenda continuó mirando al frente mientras respondía. –Esa destrucción será una llamada de atención a lo que podría pasar si se comenten los mismos errores que antes. Vidas pueden perderse si los guardias y soldados encargados de mantener el orden y proteger a los inocentes se vuelven demasiado confiados y… estúpidos. –Estúpidos era una palabra que Cid nunca habría imaginado alguien diría sobre sus propios hombres. –Muchos de estos… guardias como se hacían llamar a si mismos tuvieron que ser revocados de sus funciones, eran demasiado estúpidos para seguir en su cargo. Hacían un chiste de su profesión, no merecían ser llamados protectores de los inocentes. –Brenda mencionó a estos últimos sin ocultar su irritación ante ese tipo de personas. A sus ojos, cualquiera que no desempeñara correctamente las funciones de su oficio no era digno de ejercerlo. Eso les costó el empleo a muchos en la prisión.

-Entiendo que lo que pasó haya puesto a todos muy nerviosos, ¿Pero no cree que esto es una exageración? –Cid trató de razonar. Él no veía razón alguna para exagerar tanto las cosas, seguramente muchos de esos "estúpidos" como ella seguramente se refería a ellos, pudieron haber demostrado ser bastante capaces después de las muertes.

-No. –Dijo simplemente. –Ellos eran estúpidos he incompetentes, así que simplemente me decide de ellos. No le encuentro exageración alguna. –Su tono era definitivo, ella no tenía dudas o remordimientos sobre su proceder. Estaba segura de haber hecho lo correcto con los despidos y las reparaciones y, a los ojos de Cid, le estaba dando grandes resultados.

-Ya veo. –Se resignó.

El resto del camino fue en silencio. Cid no quería arriesgarse a saber exactamente que tipo de nuevos cambios había implementado Brenda, y Brenda simplemente continuó callada. Posiblemente no veía razón alguna para iniciar una conversación.

Cuando bajaron a la cámara donde se encontraban las prisiones mágicas, ambos se encontraron con una desagradable sorpresa. Un equipo de limpieza estaba saliendo de la prisión donde el asesino estuvo encerrado. Todos parecían estar agotados y otros satisfechos por un buen trabajo.

-¿¡Qué es todo esto!? –Brenda rugió de rabia. Ella había ordenado específicamente que nadie entrara a esa celda, mucho menos que la limpiaran. Exactamente que estaba haciendo ese equipo de limpieza ahí.

Todos los del equipo de limpieza se tensaron cuando escucharon ese grito, incluso Cid se sintió algo intimidado y se alegro de no ser ellos. Aunque no pudo evitar sentirse muy molesto por lo que claramente había sucedido: el equipo de limpieza había hecho su trabajo en la celda del asesino.

Brenda se acercó peligrosamente a ellos. –Di ordenes para que nadie, y repito, nadie limpiara esta prisión mágica. Exactamente, ¿Por qué mí orden fue desobedecida? –Dijo sin dejar de mirar fijamente a todos. Si la respuesta no era buena tendría que contratar a limpiadores dispuestos a seguir correctamente sus órdenes.

Uno de ellos, posiblemente el único que se atrevió a hablar, dio un paso al frente y trató de responder con la voz más clara que pudo.

-S- se nos ordeno limpiar específicamente esta celda, señora.

Brenda estaba confundida, se supone que su autoridad en la prisión es absoluta. Y nadie esta sobre ella; si ella ordena que no se toque la prisión, entonces no se debe de tocar.

-¿Y quién dio esa orden? –Preguntó Cid. Era un tanto curioso por saber quien se había atrevido a ir en contra de Brenda.

-Yo lo hice.

Fue una respuesta simple; corta y simple. Pero por ese corto momento Cid se sintió horriblemente mal, y deseó no haber escogido ese día para examinar la prisión. Entonces no se habría cruzado con él. Una persona que habría preferido no volver a ver desde ese fatico día.

-A pasado tiempo, Don juez Cid.

-…Llednar.

Llednar, el perro de la Reina. Encargado de complacer todos los deseos del príncipe.

-Con todo respeto, señor. –Brenda se metió entre ambos sin ocultar su clara molestia por lo sucedido. – ¿Puedo saber exactamente porque ordeno limpiar la celda del recluso fugado?

-No hay razón. –Respondió para la sorpresa de sus dos oyentes.

-¿No hay razón? –Brenda repitió. – ¿Quieres decir que ordenaste limpiar una celda con posibles pruebas del asesino sin razón alguna? –El tono de su voz comenzaba a ganar fuerza.

-No veo razón para conseguir más pruebas si ya todos sabemos quien es el culpable.

Cid adquirió un semblante de furia. –Suficiente, Llenar. Tú…

-¿Tanto le gusta vivir en la negación? –Dijo con una sonrisa divertida. – ¿Por qué no lo admite de una vez? Es imposible que Marche haya regresado a su mundo, de ser tan fácil lo habríamos hecho desde un principio. Pero claro, supongo que todos ustedes son más felices con su versión de la verdad. –Llednar agitó la mano frente a su cara. –Cree lo que quieras y busca lo que quieras, ya hay personas encargándose de resolver esto, así que mantener este lugar ya no hace falta. –Se volvió hacía Brenda, que estaba un tanto confundida sobre lo que Llednar quiso decir con eso de Marche y su mundo. –Ya no va a ser necesario apartar esta celda, por favor siéntete libre de meter a quien tú quieras adentro.

Después de eso simplemente continuó de largo.

Brenda lo siguió por más respuestas, olvidándose totalmente de la presencia de Cid. Era natural que a ella sólo le interesase todo lo que se mete directamente en su trabajo.

En cuanto a Cid, él solamente podía mantenerse callado mientras miraba al piso. Él ya lo sabía, que era imposible que habiendo un modo de regresar únicamente a Marche a su mundo no lo hubiesen usado desde un principió, pero nunca antes se lo habían dicho en la cara. Llednar podía ser despiadado de muchas maneras.

-No. –Se dijo. –Llenar miente. Él diría lo que fuese para torturar mental y emocionalmente a quien sea. -Miró por un momento la prisión mágica recién limpiada. Si antes había habido algo que pudo ser de interés para Cid, entonces ya no existía. _–Todo esto lo hizo únicamente para engañarme, para hacerme pensar que Marche es el culpable. _–Él no lo aceptaría sólo porque alguien como Llednar se lo dijese. Hasta que no lo viese con sus propios ojos, él jamás admitiría nada.

-Marche es inocente. El culpable es alguien más.

* * *

Al amanecer, Marche todavía estaba durmiendo. Su cuerpo ya había recuperado calor, por lo que Shara pudo vestirse con calma y dejarlo descansar mientras ella preparaba algo de comer, aunque a parte de sopa no había otra cosa.

-Podría haberlo matado fácilmente.

Shara abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Sentado en la mesa de la cocina se encontraba la persona responsable de que su visita a Lutia.

-…Hunter.

Hunter estaba viendo fijamente a Shara. Esos imperturbables ojos que tentaban con ahogarla no dejaban de ver cada parte de su ser. Esta vez Hunter no venia a jugar, cualquier tono humorístico de su primer encuentro era inexistente. Era incluso más serio que en su segundo encuentro fuera del bar de Cadoan.

Shara trató de mantener la compostura lo mejor posible. – ¿Qué haces aquí? –Fue la respuesta natural que cualquiera hubiese dicho en esa situación.

-Vine a matar a Marche. –Hunter respondió con calma.

Shara se puso en guardia. Ella no permitiría que Hunter matara a Marche, ella lo defendería, sólo necesitaba su arco y… – ¿Eh?

-Quemaste tú arco y tus flechas anoche, Shara.

Era cierto, ella necesitaba mantener a Marche caliente, así que quemó todo en la chimenea para mantener la cabaña caliente.

-No importa, no permitiré que lo mates. –Estaba decidida. No importa como, ella vencería a Hunter.

-De haber querido, pudo haberlo matado anoche. Ya sabes, cuando los dos estaban indefensos… y desarmados.

Un leve color rojo se asomó en las mejillas de Shara. De todas las personas, justamente tenía que ser Hunter quien se enterara de lo que hizo anoche para darle calor a Marche.

-Pero no lo hice Shara.

-¿Qué? –Es cierto, de haber querido pudo incluso matarla a ella. Pero los dejo vivir, incluso esperó a que despertara. – ¿Por qué?

Hunter guardo silencio por unos segundos. –Porque quiero vivir.

Shara estaba un tanto desconcertada por la respuesta de Hunter. La respuesta de Hunter no parecía ser ningún tipo de chiste, él realmente estaba contestando con sinceridad.

-A qué te refieres con eso.

-Simplemente eso: yo quiero vivir. –Hunter se levantó de la silla. –Mí vida y la de Marche están atadas. Si él muere no habrá razón para que yo exista. Eso es todo.

Hunter comenzó a acercarse a Shara, ella levantó más su guardia.

-Es por eso que te daré esta única oportunidad. –Dijo sin dejar de verla a los ojos. –No se cuanto tiempo resista antes de ceder a la orden implementada en lo más profundo de mí ser y me resigne a cumplirla, pero ese tiempo es más que suficiente para mí. Quiero vivir, Shara. Aun si es por poco tiempo, yo quiero vivir. –Hunter desvió su mirada a donde Marche dormía. –Es por eso que te daré esta única oportunidad. Te dejo a cargo de Marche, trata de que deje atrás todo lo relacionado con el pasado y viva su vida. Él vivirá hasta que la orden se apodere de mí, entonces me veré obligado a matarlo. Mientras tanto, trata de que tenga una vida.

Esta vez Hunter camino directo a la puerta.

-No hago esto por él o como un favor hacía ti. Lo hago por mí.

Shara no entendía absolutamente nada. Todo lo que pudo decir fue una simple pregunta.

-¿Quién ere Hunter?

Hunter ni siquiera volteó para responder.

-Soy un sobrante, soy una persona común, soy nada. Soy todo eso y más.

Shara no estaba satisfecha.

-Déjame ver tú cara.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero. –Era cierto. Hunter no quería que Shara viera su cara, no quería que nadie en el mundo la viera. –Si no consigues que cambie, si te vuelves una más de sus comidas, entonces no tendré más remedio que matarlo más allá de lo que yo quiera.

Hunter salió al frio de Lutia. Su cuerpo no temblaba en lo más mínimo por la fría nieve que caía del cielo. No sabía si Shara tendría éxito o no, pero quería aprovechar todo el tiempo que le quedaba.

-La vida es hermosa. ¿Por qué sólo nos damos cuenta de eso cuanto nuestro tiempo es escaso? O en éste caso, nuestra existencia.

,

**Continuará…**


	4. Chapter 5

**Próximamente**

**,**

En ese momento, Hunter estaba presionando fuertemente sus puños, de no ser por sus guantes, seguramente en estos momentos estaría sangrando. La presión era casi tan fuerte como la que ejercía su mandíbula. Sin importar que su rostro estuviese cubierto, cualquiera se hubiese dado cuenta de lo enfadado que se encontraba. No. Enfado era una palabra menor a lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Estaba parado en un pequeño cuarto en el bar de Sprohm. Bajo sus pies podían verse los restos secos de una gran cantidad de sangre derramada.

Dos semanas.

Eso es todo lo que había durado la paz.

Y en estos momentos Hunter estaba sumamente arrepentido de haber dejado escapar a Marche Radiuju. Arrepentido y aterrado, le era imposible saber exactamente que pasó con Shara. O su flujo a sido interrumpido por el flujo caótico de Marche, o está muerta. Hunter esperaba que fuese lo primero. Aunque después de lo pasado en ese pequeño cuarto donde solía descansaba un niño con la misma sangre que su presa, simplemente le era imposible creerlo. Hunter no podía perdonar esto.

Salió del cuarto, dispuesto a retomar su cacería.

* * *

Ritz no sabía que sentir. Ella… ella sólo quería dar media vuelta e irse, pensar que todo fue un error, que mañana o pasado mañana entraría a un bar y volvería a ver esa pequeña cara que le había sonreído siempre que la veía. Un niño que casi sentía como su propio hermano, y no el de…

-No hay tiempo para recuerdos. –Especialmente los dolorosos.

Entró al cuarto donde descansaba el pequeño, aun con vida, pero seguramente con un deseo de muerte.

Se acercó a la cama donde el pequeño muñón carente de brazos y piernas descansaba.

-¿Doned? –Susurró suavemente. Esa era una situación delicada, tenía que controlar su temperamento y tratar de apoyar a Doned lo mejor posible.

En la cara de Doned podían verse las oscuras ojeras, y su rostro estaba totalmente rojo por las lágrimas derramadas. Aun ahora continuaba sollozando.

-Ritz… –Dijo con una voz ahogada.

-Aquí estoy Doned, no te preocupes, estoy aquí par verte. –Ritz se arrodillo junto a la cama donde descansaba. Le partía el corazón verlo de ese modo, parece ayer cuando el pequeño estaba hablando, corriendo y jugando con otros niños, y ahora… Parece sólo una sombra de esos días pasados. Estaba vivo, pero el sufrimiento que debió pasar… Ritz no podía imaginárselo.

-…asa

-¿Qué? –Ritz se avergonzó de haber estado tan metida en sus pensamientos que no pudo escuchar adecuadamente a Doned. – ¿Podrías repetírmelo Doned? –Acercó su oído más a su boca.

-Yo… quiero… ir… a… casa… –Y nuevamente comenzaron a descender lagrimas de sus ojos. –Quiero ir… a casaaaa. –Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender a mayor medida mientras repetía lo mismo.

A Ritz se le partió el corazón. No podía soportar más esa escena. Doned estaba totalmente destruido, clamando por regresar a casa. Y ella… simplemente no sabía que hacer. A parte de resolver los problemas con su acostumbrada violencia, no tenía ni la menor idea de como consolar a ese niño pequeño que ahora lloraba por regresar a un mundo del cual todos había cometido los mismos pecados para poder escapar.

– ¡Quiero irme Ritz! ¡Yo quiero irme! AAAAHH. –Gritó con más fuerza mientras sus lágrimas seguían cayendo.

Ritz sólo pudo huir, ya no podía más.


End file.
